The Mask I Wore
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Meet Videl, the splitting image of Mr. Satan without the mustache. Then meet Gohan, the new school hunk. Not only is he muscular, smart, and funny but not to mention hot! Can Gohan overcome crazy fans, obsessive parents and high school? And can Videl overcome her manly looks and still have a place in our young hero's heart?
1. Is That Mr Satan?

The Mask I Wore

"High School?" Gohan yelled, hugging his mom. "Thank you so much!" The lean but muscular man flipped his long black locks over his shoulder and shot his mom a bright white smile. Even the flowers blushed as he gave the signature Gohan grin.

"Anything for my little warrior," Chichi replied. "as long as you leave time for your training," She added. "The Heir to the Ox Kingdom needs to be strong, you know."

"Of course mom," Gohan replied, "I would never let trivial studies interrupt my most important goal in life, becoming the strongest King ever!"

"You will rule with an iron fist," Chichi sighed, imagining his rise to power. Why couldn't her father just die already?

"Well mom, I better go," Gohan told Chichi, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Of course, here is your lunch," Chichi handed Gohan a capsule and he shot off into the sky.

"My little boy's growing up; I can't wait till he is as maniacal and cold as his father," She said to herself, and then walked off to find her husband and son; it was time to teach them war tactics!

Gohan glided through the air, his hair streaming behind him in spikey locks. Soon, Satan city came into view. It was time to go to high school! He landed on the sidewalk, about a block away from the school, and started walking. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and leather jacket. He had a pair of faded jeans on as well as combat boots. His long hair was fastened into a loose ponytail and his backpack was casually slung over his shoulder. Simply put, he was the image of perfection.

Soon the large Orange City High School building filled Gohan's vision, and he walked up the steps and through the doors. According to his schedule he had English first, in room 301. He walked down the halls, unaware of the girls' hungry stares and looks of amazement. Was this really the Legendary Ox- Prince from Mountain Area 739? Most of the student body had heard that Jessica Reed's sister had heard from her boyfriend that his best friend's brother's crush had seen the Prince take the acceptance tests, but they hadn't believed it.

Gohan made his way to the brightly painted orange door, and opened it. In front of him was a classroom filled with students and one teacher. The teacher beckoned Gohan over.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked him and Gohan nodded. Who else would he be?

"Alright students, this is Gohan Son, a new student. He has made perfect scores on his Entry Quiz, so you guys should worship him." The teacher said, and all the kids bowed down before Gohan. Gohan waved them up, and he looked for a seat to sit.

"Hey sexy, you should sit right here!" A blonde girl stood up, and pointed towards her lap. Gohan opted to sit beside her instead, much to her disappointment.

"Ok class; now let's turn our books to page 207 to learn about Hitler's childhood and what makes him a hero..." The teacher droned on, and the girl sitting beside Gohan began to talk.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, and this is Sharpener." The girl said and pointed to another Blonde, this time a guy who was sleeping with his head on the desk.

"I'm..." Gohan began but the girl interrupted him.

"Gohan Son, heir to the Ox- Throne, well known martial artist and son of Goku and Chichi, yah, I know who you are." Erasa finished his sentence and Gohan mentally groaned, not another fan!

Suddenly the door opened and a girl hurried in, if you could call her a girl. She was about 6 feet tall, and heavily muscled. She had a large Afro and bushy eyebrows. She looked like Hercules Satan without the mustache, and she was wearing gym shorts and a green t-shirt.

"There's Videl, Mr. Hercules daughter and my best friend!" Erasa told Gohan.

"That's a girl?" He said and Erasa laughed.

"Sorry sir," Videl said in a very deep voice for a girl, "That police needed my help," She struck a pose and the teacher excused her. She made her way up to her seat which was next to Erasa. Then she saw Gohan, and stopped in her tracks.

* * *

**LOL! Trying to make a funny fic... please review!**


	2. Who's that Sexy Man?

The Mask I wore

"Erasa, who is that?" She asked, pointing at Gohan.

"This is Gohan, he's new!" Erasa gushed. "He is not only strong, smart and sweet, but he's also a prince!" Videl rolled her very manly eyes.

"Not another one of your obsessions!" She said and Erasa just nodded. Videl stuck out a meaty hand for Gohan to shake. "I'm Videl Satan, which Erasa has probably already told you about, right?" She said and Gohan shook her hand.

"Afraid so," He said and Videl moved over to her seat, which was on the other side of Erasa, and next to the sleeping kid, what was his name, Sharper or something?

"Sharpener," Erasa corrected and Gohan just stared, he hadn't had said that out loud…

"She does that a lot," Videl explained.

Soon the first period was over and the next classes went by quick until it was time for gym. Gohan went into the locker room to get changed, and found out his locker was right next to, Shoepener or something?

"Sharpener!" Erasa yelled from the girls' locker room to Gohan's puzzlement, how did she do that? The Blonde boy was still asleep, head against the wall. Gohan pulled on his gray gym-shorts and blue tee-shirt, and changed into a pair of black sneakers. He followed the rest of the boys out to the baseball field.

Already there was Erasa, dressed in a tiny pair of pink shorts and a sports bra, and Videl, dressed in the same clothes she was wearing earlier. Erasa waved Gohan over, and he stared, did this girl have no modesty?

"Ok pansies!" The coach yelled and blew his whistle, "Lets separate into teams! Videl is the captain of one and Sharpener the other captain." Sure enough, the blonde boy was there with everyone else, standing up straight but oddly still asleep. "Let's go!" The coach yelled and Videl started choosing students while kids just magically were pulled to Sharpener's team. Soon all the kids were divided up. Gohan was on Videl's team along with a bunch of Jocks and Erasa. Almost all the girls were on Sharpener's team. The whistle was blown and Videl was up to bat first.

The game went by uneventfully, with Videl's team winning by all the points. Turns out it's hard to play baseball while asleep, which was bad news for Sharpener. Plus the fact that all the girls on Sharpeners team were too fastened on the section of abs that was revealed whenever Gohan ran to even try to play. Gohan scored most of the points, and Videl had also scored a lot of points, using her manly body to plow through kids and make it to the bases. The bell rang and it was Gohan's favorite time, lunch time.

Erasa led Gohan to the cafeteria, with Videl in tow. When they got to their table, Gohan was surprised to see Sharpener already there, asleep in one of the four chairs. Videl de-capsuled her lunch and Gohan did the same. Gohan's capsule released a massive amount of food that covered the whole lunch table as well as the sleeping Sharpener and Erasa. Gohan immediately dug in, and in less than two minutes, all the food was gone. Videl just stared at him in shock, her measly bowl of food in front of her and barely touched yet. Erasa was nowhere to be seen and for a second Gohan was scared he had eaten her as well, but not to be feared, because she soon reappeared at the table with a tray of school food in her hands.

"Hey guys!" She chirped. Videl started eating again and Erasa dug in to her food. Soon they finished and the bell rang, dismissing them to their next class.

Gohan had all his classes with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener, who was always asleep. As the day went by, Gohan realized that he was actually enjoying himself, even with the creepy girls that always scooted closer to him every time he sat down.

Today was cool; Gohan thought as he walked out of the building and started strolling through Satan City. Suddenly gun-shots made him pick up the pace and run toward the source of the noise. He saw a bunch of cop cars surrounding a bank. Then a familiar figure on the roof caught Gohan's attention. It was Videl, and she was lowering herself through an open skylight. Maybe there was a bank robbery in progress, Gohan mused. He had a great idea! What if he helped Videl, but if so she would want to know how he was so strong? Maybe he could go super Sayian and disguise himself. Satisfied with his idea, Gohan hid in an alley near the bank and went super Sayian, discarding his backpack, jacket and shirt. This way he wouldn't be wearing the same thing. Then he flew in the air and made his way to the skylight, ignoring the shouts from the police. He dropped down into the bank to see Videl being cornered by a group of criminals, half men, and half women.

"Stop fiends!" Gohan yelled and the crooks turned to look at him, guns still aimed at Videl.

"Who are you?" One of the robbers asked and Gohan thought for a second.

"I am Super-Secret Sexy Man!" He said and put his index finger to his lips in the standard shhh sign, causing all the female robbers and two male crooks to faint. With half of the robbers' incapacitated, Gohan quickly dealt with the rest. When the hostages were free, he approached Videl, who was glaring at him.

"I could have got them!" She protested and Gohan smirked. He gave her the shhh sign and blasted into the air through the open skylight. "Curse you Super-Secret Sexy Man!" Videl screamed after him. "Wow, that is a mouthful but oddly appropriate," She said to herself after realizing what she had yelled.

Gohan went back to the alley and turned back to normal. He pulled on his shirt and Jacket, then grabbed his backpack and inconspicuously slipped out of the alley and started walking again. Videl ran up to him as he passed the bank.

"Hey new boy," she yelled, stopping him. "Did you see which way super-secret sexy man went?" Again she mused over the words she had just uttered.

"Who is Secret Super Sexy Man?" Gohan asked robotically. Videl noticed this and leaned towards Gohan.

"It's Super-Secret Sexy Man and you look guilty," Videl said and peered into his ebony eyes. Gohan stepped back and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said and turned to flee, but Videl grabbed his shoulder with her meaty hand.

"Tell me where he is," Videl growled.

"Where who is?" Gohan asked.

"You're really gonna make me say it again? Super-Secret Sexy Man." Videl said and Gohan tried to look confused.

"What does Sexy Secret Superman look like?" He asked and Videl groaned.

"It's Super-Secret Sexy Man and he is shirtless with jeans like yours on. His hair is kind of like yours just golden, and he can fly." Videl told him.

"Oh, well I haven't seen anyone like that, but I will keep an eye out for this Sexy Super-Secret Man," Gohan said and Videl's face started turning red.

"First off, it's Super-Secret Sexy Man and second, I think you are lying," Videl growled and Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Well I really haven't seen Super Sexy Secret Man and I am not a liar!" Gohan pouted.

"SUPER-SECRET SEXY MAN!" She shouted at Gohan!

"Yah, that's what I said, Secret Sexy Superman," Gohan calmly said and Videl looked like she wanted to wrangle his neck. She took a deep breath,

"Look, Gohan, I know you are hiding something, and I will find out what it is," she said and then glared at him, "And for the last damn time it's Super-Secret Sexy Man, okay," She said and walked off, headed towards the bank. Gohan just grinned at her receding back, his distraction worked. He then set off for the entrance to the city; there he could take off without being noticed.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha Super- Secret Sexy Man ;) change it to Woman and you got my superhero persona... what would your superhero name be?... and you can't use Sayiaman cause it's nerdy...**


	3. Sorry, I thought you were a guy

"Mother I'm home," Gohan called into the seemingly quiet residence. He made his way to the living room, where his younger brother Goten was smoking a fine class cigar.

"Brother," Gohan nodded to Goten.

"Ah, the prodigal son has returned," Goten said dryly, "Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes, it was very entertaining," Gohan said and his brother let out a laugh.

"Well, it would be, fraternizing with the mortals," Goten said, eyes narrowing. "Luckily for me, today was a rather slow day. I met up with Trunks for our job, the assassination of the Russian ambassador." Gohan was not surprised. Since Goten could walk, he was put into service for the Ox- Kingdom as a renounced assassin. Trunks was his partner in crime, much to Vegeta's horror. Suddenly a frantic knock came on the door. Using his Ki sensing abilities, Gohan determined it was Vegeta.

"Speak of the devil," Goten said dryly. Gohan got up from his seat on the couch and opened the door. An obviously troubled Vegeta stood before him.

"Gohan," Vegeta said and embraced the boy in a bone-crushing hug. "You need to come over and spar more. Anyway, have you seen Trunks? I can't find him anywhere and Bulma is so worried." Vegeta said, close to tears while Gohan just looked over to where his brother was seated.

"Did you check the pub?" Goten called from the living room. Vegeta shook his head.

"No, that place scares me," he admitted and Gohan rolled his eyes. Vegeta was such a wuss.

"Well I'd check there, bye Vegeta," Gohan said and shut the door in the sniffling Sayians face.

"What a disgrace to the Sayian name," Goten voiced his thoughts and Gohan couldn't help but agree. Suddenly Goku was flew through an open window, and landed on the couch next to Goten. Chichi soon followed, jumping through the window and landing on Goku's lap.

"Hey mom, where were you?" Gohan asked, looking at Chichi.

"Sparring with your oaf of a father, who didn't show up until an hour ago," Chichi pouted.

"I already told you," Goku said, "I was setting that trap in Vegetas bedroom. I figure if we toughen him up, he may act more like a man and less like Marron."

"Dad, you can't hurt Vegeta without me," Goten said.

"I didn't hurt him yet, but he should set it off in about five seconds." They paused and sure enough a scream was heard all the way from Vegeta to the Son's residence. "See, told you," Goku said and Chichi looked adoringly up at her husband.

"I love it when you hurt our friends," she sighed and Gohan and Goten got up and left the room. They didn't like mushy moments.

"Gohan don't you have homework to do?" Goten asked and he groaned.

"Yeah, I do, I guess I should get it over with…" Gohan said and opened his book bag.

"Well, Brother, maybe I can help," Goten offered and Gohan gladly accepted. They worked in silence for a few minutes, and soon all the work was done except for one math problem.

"This is the hardest problem I have ever seen," Goten mused and Gohan nodded.

"How am I supposed to solve this? Quadratic equations are easy enough so are perpendicular formulas but this, this is madness." Gohan said and Goku heard their pleas and entered the kitchen.

"What madness is this?" Goku asked after looking at the problem. "Chichi, come here!" He yelled and Chichi walked in. "What's 2 + 2?" Goku asked and Chichi thought long and hard.

"5!" She said and the other three Sons sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said and wrote the answer down. "Now I'm done with school-work," he said.

"Then let's spar," Goku said and Gohan followed his father outside and they took off into the air.

Videl was puzzled. She had been doing her homework when out of nowhere a scream echoed through her house. It sounded like someone in pain, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Right now she was working on her math homework, but she couldn't figure out one problem.

"2 + 2…" Videl said out loud. "Maybe I should call Gohan," she thought.

Goten stared at the ringing phone, did he really have to pick it up? Chichi was busy making dinner and Gohan and Goku were sparring. So Goten concluded he really needed to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Goten asked.

"_Hi, is Gohan there?" Videl said from the other line._

"Nah he's busy, sorry sir,"

"_I am a woman and I really need his help!"_

"You kind of sound like a man, and maybe I can assist," Goten offered.

"_Sure, whatever, what's 2 + 2?" she asked and Goten's mind went blank._

"Ummmm..." Goten really couldn't remember the answer. Wait, nope, he had nothing.

_"Are you there?" Videl asked and Goten suddenly remembered._

"5, the answer is 5,"

_"Thanks, and tell Gohan Videl called, ok,"_

"Sure, bye," Goten hung up the phone. He still wasn't convinced that was a girl.

"Ahhhh!" Gohan flew through the window and landed on his head in the kitchen. Goten looked at his crumpled brother and grinned. Goku hopped in the kitchen and laughed at his fallen son.

"You threw me!" Gohan accused and Goku laughed cruelly.

"Gohan, some man- chick called," Goten told his older brother.

"Videl?" Gohan asked and Goten nodded. Chichi chose that moment to walk in the kitchen.

"Grandkids?" She asked and all three boys groaned.

"Not with Videl," Gohan said, "She is Mr. Hercules daughter, and looks just like him without the moustache." Both Goten and Goku cringed at the mental picture.

"You better not have them with her then," Chichi said, horrified, "I want pretty babies!"

"And I don't want to have to see that buffoon Mr. Satan," Goku added and Goten agreed.

"Well don't worry about it," Gohan said and his parents sighed in relief.

The Son household was quiet except for the sound of forks clattering and people eating. Videl's household was a different story. Her father had one of his daily whores over and was telling her about his defeat of Cell, again. For some odd reason, people never got tired of hearing it, except for Videl. She didn't believe her father had defeated Cell; he was too much of a goof. But there was no proof otherwise so she just went along with it. Videl just grabbed some food from the kitchen and opted to eat in her room, rather than have to listen to her father fraternize with his latest stripper.

Videl quietly made her way down stairs and put her plate in the sink. Then she snuck back to her room and turned in early for the night, she had school in the morning and her mission tomorrow, find out the identity of Super-Secret Sexy Man.

* * *

**HAHA, caharacters are def OOC... thats why this is a parody...**


End file.
